In greater detail, the invention relates to an electronic unit of the type comprising: a support casing including a metal body adapted to act as a heat dissipator, and a shell of an electrically insulating material, in particular a plastics material, coupled with the metal body; and at least one circuit board mounted in the casing in contact with the dissipator body, the circuit board having at least one conductive member electrically connected to the dissipator body.
According to the prior art, the dissipator body of the support casing of such an electronic unit is generally connected to earth, and the circuits carried by the circuit board of the unit are connected to earth by means of that dissipator body.
In order to construct the connection between the circuit board and the dissipator body, there are known various systems which generally provide for the use of additional members, such as springs, screws, etc. Those methods for constructing the connection with respect to the dissipator body are not suitable for ease of automation and are relatively complex and costly in any case.
Hence there is a desire for an electronic unit of the type described above, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.